


Bros Before Hoes and Other Such Nonsense

by FairythePigeon (Me_aGlorifiedPigeon)



Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [14]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativitwins, Gen, Remus is a good brother, Roman is a Good Brother, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_aGlorifiedPigeon/pseuds/FairythePigeon
Summary: Roman's not looking forward to being alone on Valentine's Day. Remus is a good brother.Fluffuary day 14 - Free choice (so I just went and Creativitwins-ed it!)
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Pigeon's Fluffuary Anthology!!! [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618432
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	Bros Before Hoes and Other Such Nonsense

"Have fun on your date," Roman said with a sigh, as Remus was brushing his hair. Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Date? What date?" Remus asked. He put the hairbrush down and then shook his head like a dog. Roman groaned.

"You don't need to lie, Re, I know you have that sexy boyfriend who's going to take you to dinner for Valentine's Day," Roman said. He leaned against the shower door. "You hang out with him all the time."

Remus cackled, then paused so he could spit out some stray curls. "You think Dee and I are dating? He's got way higher standards than I could even stack up too, Ro. Me and Dee, dating, HA! Good one."

"So, you mean you don't have a boyfriend?" Roman asked, bewildered.

"Not a one!" Remus announced. "What about your, brother dearest, I thought you and that marshmallow of yours were practically on your honeymoon."

"Who- _Patton_ ? No, ew, _no_! He's like a second brother to me!" Roman argued. Remus put on an exaggerated pout.

"You mean you wouldn't date me?" Remus whined dramatically, and Roman grimaced.

"That's not even funny," Roman stated.

"That's because you don't have a sense of humor," Remus retorted.

"If you don't have a date, why are you getting all dolled up?" Roman changed the subject with a scoff. "You _never_ brush your hair."

"Well, if you _must_ know, Dee and I are going to go discreetly ruin Virgey's date," Remus informed. Roman's brow furrowed.

"Is he okay with this?" Roman asked.

"He asked us to!" Remus exclaimed. "He doesn't know how to dump this guy, and he hates Valentine's Day, so. Win-win!"

"Somehow, I think this will go very poorly," Roman commented. Remus shrugged.

"Maybe you should hang out with your friends this Valentine's too! Make it a Pal-entine's!" Remus offered. He winked. "Patton'll love that one."

"Patton and Logan are going on a date," Roman confessed. Remus frowned. He stepped out of the bathroom, and Roman followed him.

"So… you're just going to wallow here in our apartment alone? On Valentine's Day?" Remus asked.

"I suppose I am," Roman shrugged. "I don't exactly have any plans for tonight."

"Alone?" Remus pressed, his face more serious than Roman could remember. "On Valentine's Day?"

Roman cracked. "Yes, okay, I'm a loser I get it! What do you expect me to do!? I'm not interested in waiting around a bar for a one night stand!"

"You don't- get this notion of a Valentine's Day romance outta your head, Roro. Now, think about the people who are important to you. The people that matter, and shit," Remus said. Roman snorted.

"You're being incredibly sappy for once," Roman murmured.

"Yes, I know, it's a one time deal! No asking for Sappy Remus to come back later, he is a one of kind, once in a lifetime experience!" Remus announced, wiggling his lips so his moustache danced from side to side. "Now, whose important to you?"

"Um. Logan and Patton. You. Your friends, I guess," Roman described.

"No uncertainties! Only the absolutes, Roro! Who is the most important person in your life!?" Remus demanded, looking absolutely too serious for the situation. Like some kind of determined anime character.

"You are, you  _ goober _ ," Roman laughed. Remus broke out into a grin.

"Really!? I thought you'd say Patton for sure!" Remus said with a short laugh.

"Patton and I didn't share a womb, or a room, nor will we share a tomb," Roman pointed out. Remus gasped, putting a hand on his heart.

"You really wanna share a grave?" Remus asked.

"People didn't call us the siamese twins when we were little for no  _ reason _ ," Roman pointed out.

"They called us that because of the rumor that our wrists were connected when we were born," Remus muttered.

"Yeah, well, it didn't help that we never let go of each other's hands, did it?" Roman shrugged. Remus pursed his lips.

"You know what, I'm gonna tell Dee to do Operation: Sabotage without me. I'm gonna spend Valentine's Day wallowing in chocolate and red candy hearts with the most important person in my life!" Remus declared. He threw his arms around Roman. "Because you're my brother and I love you!"

Roman grinned, hugging his brother right back."I love you too. But the stores have gotta be nearly out of Valentine's candy by now."

"Ooh, trust me, it's all on a crazy sale tomorrow, because the stores buy tons. So there's plenty left today!" Remus assured, and he began to tug Roman towards the front door.

"Hey, hey, wait wait! I haven't gotten ready!" Roman protested.

"Well hurry up!" Remus laughed. "We have to get ice cream and pizza too, for the romcom marathon we are super definitely having!"

"You  _ hate _ romantic comedies," Roman pointed out.

"Well, today I will deal with it, for my bestest, most amazing brother!" Remus declared. Roman's heart swelled.

" _ You're _ the bestest, most amazing brother, Remus. Thank you so much for this," Roman said. Remus smiled back.

"No problem. Brothers look out for each other," Remus assured.


End file.
